This invention relates to a modular unit for mounting on self-propelled grass treatment machine.
The invention is particularly applicable to grass treatment machines of the type designed for large scale use e.g. in the treatment of fairways, tees, and greens of a golf course, and which usually have a number of separate grass treatment units mounted thereon, so that a large area of grass can be xe2x80x9ctreatedxe2x80x9d during each pass of the machine.
Examples of such machine include so-called xe2x80x9ctriple mowersxe2x80x9d, in which three separate mowing units are mounted on the frame of the machine, spaced apart sideways from each other with respect to the mowing direction, and usually with two forward units in a front row and spaced apart from each other, and a single following unit arranged to work on the grass in the space between the two forward units.
Other types of grass treatment units or xe2x80x9cmodulesxe2x80x9d which can be provided on the machine include xe2x80x9cthatchxe2x80x9d removal units, spiking units to aerate the turf, and brushing units.
There are a number of major manufacturers of self-propelled grass treatment machines, which usually have a ride-on facility, and which also include a main frame or chassis on which the various required grass treatment units can be mounted. Frequently, the units are suspended from suitable suspension mountings on the frame of the machine, and which allow the units to rock relative to the mountings in order to follow any possible variation in the contour of the ground over which the unit is travelling.
It is a fact that different manufacturers have different types of mountings, and/or locations on their frames, to which various grass treatment modular units (e.g. a mower unit) can be coupled. These manufacturers may supply their own unique design of units for use with their overall machines, but this necessarily ties in a potential purchaser of the overall machine to purchase the units initially with the machine, and also to purchase any spare parts/replacement units from the same manufacturer in the future.
Large scale users of grass treatment machines e.g. golf course operators, may have a number of grass treatment machines, and unless there is a policy only to purchase from one manufacturer of the machines, (and particularly perhaps only one model from one particular manufacturer), it is quite common for one operator to have a number of quite different designs of grass treatment machines, e.g. from different manufacturers, and often of different ages, each requiring their own dedicated range of attachments.
One typical type (A) of grass treatment machine to which the invention may be applied is shown in the perspective illustration in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings. FIG. 2 is an exploded illustration showing how one of the cutting units is detachably mounted on the main frame or chassis of the known type of machine A.
The grass treatment machine A has all of its cutting units C driven by a hydraulic motor 1 fitted to the right hand end (viewed from the operator""s seat) of each unit. Later models from the same manufacturer have two units driven from the right hand end, and one from the left. The cutting units from older and newer models will not interchange.
All manufacturers of xe2x80x9cgreensxe2x80x9d triple mowers have their own unique methods of attaching their cutting units to the main frames of their machines. In machine A, as shown in FIG. 2, an inverted U-shape lifting hoop 2 of the unit is supported by lifting arm 3 provided on the main frame of the machine A. A pair of pull arms 4 are also provided which connect via couplers 5 to a pair of ball connectors 6. The hydraulic drive motor 1 is attached by a pair of threaded studs with securing nuts 7.
A further typical grass treatment machine to which the invention may be applied is shown in FIG. 3, and designated machine B. This machine has hydraulic motors 8 which all drive from the left hand end of each unit. These motors are attached to the units by a single quick release pin 9. In a previous model (not illustrated), two units are driven from the left hand end and one unit driven from the right, with hydraulic motors which may be attached by either two or four threaded studs with nuts, depending on the age of the machine.
Machine B also has its own way of attaching the cutting units Cxe2x80x2 to the main frame of the machine, by using an intermediate pull-frame 10 which attaches to the cutting unit with bolts at points 11.
Thus, it may be seen from the above examples of existing machines A, B, taken from just two of the four main brands of xe2x80x9cgreenxe2x80x9d triple mowers, that a wide variety of methods of attachment are used, even by the same manufacturer within its own range of machines, which has caused substantial problems for many years, particularly to those who own more than one type of machine.
There is a clear customer need to enable the purchaser of grass treatment machines as original equipment to obtain the units or xe2x80x9cmodulesxe2x80x9d for use with any particular machine from other sources, both as original equipment, but also for replacement of worn parts and modules.
However, this is not available at present, in that different machine manufacturers have different locations and modes of mounting the units on the frame. There is a need to provide a xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d design of unit which is readily capable of being mounted on the frames of grass treatment machines of different design and ages e.g. sourced from different manufacturers.
Furthermore, if such a xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d unit were able to house a range of interchangeable mechanisms which could be fitted into the same basic unit chassis, this would be of great benefit to the owners of such equipment as it would save the expense of purchasing complete sets of units for each function, for each type of grass treatment machine, and also save the storage space needed for all these sets of units. The space that would then be needed would be only that which is sufficient for one set of unit chassis and the extra sets of mechanisms required.
According to the invention there is provided a modular unit for mounting on at least two different designs of self-propelled grass treatment machine, each machine having a main frame provided with a number of mounting locations for mounting respective modular units and in which the mounting locations of one machine are different in type or design from the mounting locations on the other machine, and in which the modular unit is operative to carry out a required grass treatment action when mounted in position and which comprises:
a frame having end frame plates spaced apart from each other transversely with respect to the direction of forward travel of the machine;
mountings provided on the end frame plates;
a rotatable grass-treatment device having a drive shaft extending between said mountings, and provided with working elements arranged along its length;
means for applying drive to said shaft; and
at least one mounting point provided on the frame of the modular unit to accept a one of a plurality of different types and/or arrangements of fitting bracket that will permit the modular unit to be mounted on said at least two different designs of grass treatment machines.
Therefore, a potential purchaser of a self-propelled grass treatment machine from one manufacturer can readily source the modular units for use therewith from a different source e.g. a specialist manufacturer of xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d designs of modular unit. This will give greater flexibility to the purchaser, who will be able to use the same modular units on a number of different types of self-propelled grass treatment machine which may be currently used.
The or each mounting point provided on the frame of the modular unit is/are preferably arranged along a support. The support can be a transversely extending support. The support can be a part of the frame. A single type and/or arrangement of mounting bracket can be provided for use with different types of self-propelled grass treatment machine. The same and/or different types and/or arrangements of mounting brackets can be provided for use with different types of self-propelled grass treatment machine. These mounting points can be formed simply by fitting plates or brackets, provided with suitable mounting holes.
Preferably at least two mounting points are provided. The mounting points are preferably positioned at different positions along the support arm.
The mounting points can be provided on the frame of the unit arranged along a transversely extending support arm of the frame, and having different types and/or arrangements of mounting brackets arranged along its length, and each designed specifically for use with a particular different type of self-propelled grass treatment machine.
An additional adapter kit may be provided with each modular unit according to the invention, to allow adaptation to suit still further different types of grass treatment machine.
The end frame plates carrying the rotatable mountings preferably have a mounting flange provided on at least one of the end plates, to allow a suitable drive unit to be coupled therewith e.g. a proprietary hydraulic motor specific to a particular grass treatment machine manufacturer. A xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d mounting flange may therefore be provided on at least one of the end frame plates for this purpose.
The modular unit according to the invention will be designed to be capable of carrying out any required grass treatment action e.g. mowing, removal of thatch, brushing or spiking. Evidently, the specific type of rotatable grass treatment device provided for the modular unit will be provided with the particular end use in mind.
Therefore, the present invention provides a totally new concept of a xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d modular unit, which is designed to fit all common makes of greens xe2x80x9ctriple mowersxe2x80x9d, by simply exchanging various fitting brackets to suit.
Furthermore, the working mechanism of the unit is itself removable from the chassis, to enable a different type of mechanism to be fitted in its place. Thus, a mowing unit may become a verticutter or brush etc.
The result is a vastly more flexible system than presently available, which will not only save operators money and storage space in the short term, but also save them from having surplus obsolete attachments left over when the main power unit is replaced in the future.
A modular unit according to the invention may have a front mounted transversely extending roller, and the mounting of the roller may be obtained by provision of different front roller mounting brackets, incorporating different fittings required for various makes/models.